


i'll give you just a little more time to decide

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Romance, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три раза, когда Стайлз подвозил Дерека.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll give you just a little more time to decide

**Author's Note:**

> для vesper.

[1]

– Нет, спасибо, – руки Стайлз сложил на коленях, хотя ему хочется вцепиться в руль, завести мотор и уехать. Потому что – какого черта?

– Стайлз?

– Возьми машину своей мамы, чувак, я не понимаю, почему постоянно служу водителем?

– Потому что у тебя добрая душа?

– И потому что у моего лучшего друга мало мозгов, – Стайлз достает телефон и смотрит на время. – Хорошо, у меня есть еще три часа.

Он обращается к Дереку:

– Тебе этого хватит?

Тот только утвердительно кивает.

– Ладно, залезай, – Стайлз посылает Скотту убийственный взгляд. Ну, или надеется на такой эффект. – А ты даже не рассчитывай на мою помощь в ближайший месяц, потому что только уже израсходовал весь лимит моего добродушия.

Скотт только кивает в ответ и убегает в лес.

Этим вечером все разошлись на поиски Эрики и Бойда.

Все.

Стайлз, Дерек, Скотт, Эллисон, Джексон, Лидия и Айзек.

Дитон просто не согласился им помогать.

– Куда мы едем?

Дерек опускает стекло и облокачивается на него рукой.

– Выезжай на главное шоссе.

Стайлз послушно едет, куда сказано. У него нет никаких сил на разговоры, последние дни и без того выжали его на полную.

– Никаких комментариев? – вопрос можно было бы назвать ехидным, но и у Дерека сейчас хватает своих проблем. Так что он звучит почти сочувствующе, почти заинтересованно в ответе.

– Думаю, я буду сбивать тебя со следа своими разговорами, – глупый ответ, но никого из них не волнует, насколько хорошо сегодня сможет сострить Стайлз.

Щенки угнали машину Дерека и не появлялись уже несколько часов.

Конечно, беты не могли придумать ничего более интересного, чем вдвоем угнать тачку своего альфы.

Стайлз знает, что Дерек может укусить еще парочку школьников и это будет вполне себе нормальная замена и молчаливого Бойда и ставшей слишком острой на язык Эрики.

Но так же Стайлз знает, что Дерек в ответе за тех, кого укусил.

– Что смешного?

– Да так, вспомнил одну историю.

Дерек молчит и чуть сильнее высовывается в окно. Он не выглядит так нелепо, как выглядел Скотт, когда они вместе искали пропавшую из больницы Лидию.

– Нам придется выехать за черту города.

– Не проблема, только платишь за бензин ты.

Стайлз уверен, Дерек беззвучно произносит «кто же еще». Ну конечно, у него ведь теперь на попечении три ребенка, три подростка, три растущих организма.

А значит, деньги Хейлов уходят на щенков, потому что Дереку много не нужно.

– И как тебе в шкуре альфы? – Стайлз морщится, понимая, что выражение выбрал совершенно идиотское. – То есть, я хотел сказать…

– Ты уже сказал, – Дерек смотрит на него, во взгляде подобие усмешки, почти не разглядишь. – Как видишь, к новому статусу нужно привыкнуть.

– А как же «теперь я альфа» и прочие штучки? 

Дерек скалится, но это не относится к Стайлзу. Скорее, к ситуации в общем.

– Иногда щенки не понимают уроков с первого раза.

– Им сильно достанется?

– Остановись, – Дерек вылезает из машины и делает несколько шагов вперед.

Когда он возвращается, Стайлз видит немного жуткую, плотоядную улыбку у Дерека на губах.

Кажется, глаза оборотня на мгновение светятся красным.

– О, им достанется. И еще как.

[2]

– Дай угадаю, тебе снова нужно отпилить руку? – Стайлз тормозит джип, только увидев идущего по дороге Дерека.

– Я так плохо выгляжу?

– Нет, но тогда ты первые несколько секунд тоже твердо стоял на ногах.

– Все в порядке, езжай домой.

Все, что делает Стайлз, это продолжает ехать возле Дерека максимально медленно.

Ему скучно, Скотт у Эллисон, Лидия не хочет никого видеть, а Айзек, пусть и предлагал сегодня потусоваться, оказался запертым в школе на лишний час из-за плохого поведения.

– Тебя подвезти?

– Куда?

– Не знаю, куда хочешь? В этот раз я даже не буду требовать с тебя деньги.

– Езжай домой, Стайлз.

– Почему тебе можно меня преследовать, а когда я пытаюсь заняться этим же, ты запрещаешь?

– Это не преследование, и твой отец никогда не поверит, что его сын начал следить за предполагаемым убийцей.

– С тебя ведь сняли обвинения, и отец думает…

Но Дерек слышит, как бьется сердце Стайлза и ухмыляется.

– Ладно, он все еще считает тебя, если не убийцей, то довольно странным парнем, живущим в разрушенном доме.

Слово «пожаром» Стайлз решает пропустить.

Это уже больше похоже на правду.

– Черт, да просто садись, когда нам не нужно спасать чьи-то задницы от сумасшедших оборотней, охотников или ящериц, я уверен, ты вполне можешь вести себя не как неандерталец.

Уговор работает и Дерек садится в джип.

– Так куда тебя везти?

Следом за тяжелым вздохом следует:

– Отвези меня в разрушенный дом.

– Или на склад?

– Или на склад, Стайлз, я не знаю.

Стайлз расценивает этот ответ как «я никуда не тороплюсь, и ты можешь ехать куда захочешь, только не болтай больше обычного».

В машине тихо играет радио, Стайлз рассказывает о том, как Бойд чуть не сломал ключицу одному из защитников на тренировке. Он опускает подробности про Айзека и не расстраивается, не слыша от Дерека ответов.

– Вот мы и приехали.

Дерек хмыкает, и Стайлз думает, что сейчас опять ничего не услышит, но получает кое-что на прощение:

– До встречи.

– Не вешай хвост!

Шутка остается без ответа, но Стайлз кажется, что плечи Дерека трясутся как от смеха.

Но это просто невозможно, альфа никогда не смеется.

Или нет?

[3]

– Ладно, признайся, это наша новая фишка?

– Тебе действительно нужен мой ответ?

Дерек лежит на заднем сидении и с трудом говорит, Стайлз же пытается заглушить волнение, бурлящее внутри, именно разговором.

– Да, пожалуйста? Как еще мне определить, что ты не отрубился.

– Я ведь оборотень, и если потеряю сознание, то это вовсе не значит, что не смогу регенерировать дальше.

– Конечно, точно, а я и забыл, – ладони вспотели и Стайлз оборачивается назад быстро, стараясь хоть одним глазом зацепиться за едва дышащего Дерека.

Это странно – уставший, растерзанный Дерек гораздо охотнее разговаривает со Стайлзом, чем Дерек, способный передвигаться на своих двоих.

– Наша фишка…

– Просто следи за дорогой, и позвони Айзеку.

– Конечно.

Дерек закрывает глаза.

Айзек старается не перебивать захлебывающегося словами Стайлза.

– Я встречу вас.

– Скоро будем.

Скоро будем. Стайлз еще раз оборачивается на Дерека и встречается с ним взглядом.

– Ты как? Еще не заляпал кровью все мои сидения?

Посрать ему на сидения, всегда можно взять с Дерека деньги на новые чехлы или сами чехлы.

– Уже нечем, – он отрывает окровавленные ладони от живота и показывает красный рубец, с каждой секундой становящийся все меньше.

Сердце Стайлза от волнения начинает биться еще быстрее.

– Айзек встретит нас.

– Я знаю.

– Он поможет тебе дойти.

– Я уже могу идти сам.

– Но все равно.

– Стайлз? – Дерек поднимается, медленно садится позади Стайлза и кладет ему на плечо ладонь. Она горячая и пахнет кровью. – Просто веди.

Он не убирает руку, пока они не доезжают до склада. Айзек стоит возле ступеней и беспокойно следит за Дереком, вылезающим из джипа.

– Ну, до следующего раза? – Стайлз не знает, что нужно сказать, не знает, нужно ли вообще что-то говорить.

Айзек расслабляется, почувствовав, что альфа в порядке и его жизни ничто не угрожает.

– Не хочешь зайти? 

Дерек не останавливается, не говорит ни слова и спускается по ступеням вниз.

Стайлз решает, что это значит «я не имею ничего против».

– Конечно, – он вылезает из джипа.

Айзек принюхивается к нему, пока идет рядом и ухмыляется, но Стайлз не решается спросить почему.

– Эй, а кухня у вас вообще есть?

Дерек стягивает с себя разорванную футболку и показывает куда-то влево. 

Стайлз останавливается ровно на секунду, пока его в спину не подталкивает Айзек.

– Он тут живет и никуда не денется.

И, конечно, Дерек слышит его слова.


End file.
